Meant For Each Other
by strawberries
Summary: AU TP REPOST The sequel to A New Way of LifeWhen a mysterious girl appears on Vegetasei, Prince Trunks is intrigued to find out about her. Her past may be more than it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Period.  
  
  
  
"Do you like her?", the Queen of Vegetasei asked her 11-year-old son.  
  
"Yes, mother! She's beautiful!", the pre-teen smiled down upon his newborn sister. She had a small fluff of blue hair atop her head, crystal blue eyes and a tiny patch of brown fur where a tail would soon begin to grow. He rubbed the baby's fur patch softly. She giggled and squirmed underneath her mother's grasp.  
  
"Her name is Bra, Trunks-chan.", Bulma smiled at him, then glanced at her mate, Vegeta, standing in a corner with his arms crossed. As usual, right? The King of Vegetasei advanced toward the bed where his family was. Bulma held Bra up to him to hold. Vegeta cradled his daughter gently in his arms, smiling down at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Catch me if you can, brother!", a blue-haired, six-year-old child screamed while running through the palace.  
  
"BRA! STOP! C'mon, Bra! We have to go get ready for dinner!", Trunks yelled back. Bra was just too fast for her own good! He could catch her easily if he went Super Saiyajin. He had obtained the Super Saiyajin stage when he was just ten years old. He had not even gotten angry to reach the level. His father had believed him to have it in his blood since because of the fact that before he was born, Vegeta had reached Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Noooo!", she darted around a corner only to run into a brick wall. Or so she thought it was a brick wall... she looked up to see the Captain of the Palace Guards, Alasi. He was also Bra's bodyguard, not that she needed one. She could kick any Saiyajin's butt that was her age, and also some adults', as well.  
  
"Good evening, your highness.", he bowed, then offered Bra his hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Hi, Alasi! Bye, Alasi!", she giggled, then ran past him to her chambers to get ready for dinner.  
  
Trunks came running up to Alasi, panting for air, "Alasi," he began, "Did Bra go to get ready?"  
  
"Well, your majesty, she darted off in the direction of her chambers, so I'm guessing yes.", he replied, rubbing his head and grinning in a very Goku-like way.  
  
Prince Trunks sighed in relief and turned to go to his own chambers. *Father is going to kill us for being late!*  
  
After preparing, Trunks headed towards the Royal Dinner Hall. While passing the Training Arena, he sensed a familiar ki and rolled his eyes. He turned around and spoke into the distance, "Yes, Polla?"  
  
A female Saiyajin with long, black hair and bottomless, black eyes stepped into view. She was Polla, daughter of Super Elite warriors Larcus and Asha. Because of the class she was born into, she was a likely candidate to be chosen as Trunks's mate.  
  
"Hello, your highness. We should begin getting to know each other better since we are going to be mated sooner or later.", she smirked sexily and awaited his response.  
  
"Polla, you are not the only one who wishes to be my mate, you know.", he replied smugly. Just about every female without a mate in the kingdom, and even a few with one, longed to be Trunks's mate. He was one of the most handsome men on the planet, and his sister, Bra, was quickly becoming one of the most beautiful females, even at age six.  
  
He was seventeen and must choose a mate by the time he turned eighteen. He did not like this at all considering how his father was twenty when he chose Bulma as his mate.  
  
"Of course, but I am the best one.", she bragged while tapping her fingers on her thighs. Trunks's eyes scanned over her body, then back to her face. He smirked, "Maybe."  
  
He turned around and continued onto the Royal Dinner Hall. He lightly pressed the large metal doors open and entered to see Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta already sitting down to eat. King Vegeta stood and glared at his son, "Boy, you're late. What kept you?"  
  
"Just Polla begging to be my mate.", he replied quietly. He sat down next to his little sister, then began to eat his 12-course meal. Bra and Vegeta also had large meals. What else could satisfy that Saiyajin appetite?  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Just because every girl in the kingdom wants you, doesn't mean you can act arrogant about it, Trunks." Vegeta "hmph'ed" and began eating his meal.  
  
"Sorry, mother. Bra already has a little fan club with the tiny tot boys.", the Prince smirked, then glanced at Bra.  
  
"Papa!", Bra squealed, "Trunks chased me all around the palace today. Yell at him!" She put on her best set of puppydog eyes and stuck out her lower lip; she could get away with anything when her father had any say about the matter.  
  
"Boy, leave my Princess alone.", Vegeta commanded, then winked at Bra.  
  
Trunks growled under his breath at his tattle-tale sibling and continued eating.  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally, I've reached my destination. Now, where exactly am I? I just hit buttons so fast because I was trying to get out of there, I don't even know where I was headed to.", a black-haired beauty wondered aloud.  
  
She stepped out of the small spaceship onto her new 'home'. It would have to do as her home since her other was now gone. She felt a small tear tumble down her cheek.  
  
~*~ A day later...  
  
"Father, I'm going train in the woods. So, please don't send any guards after me, okay? I wish to train in peace.", Trunks yelled as he flew out of the palace entrance.  
  
As the Prince reached the woods, he felt a fairly high power level. Not even close to as high as his was, of course, but it wasn't too bad. *I guess I won't be able to train alone. I hope it isn't a girl or I'll never have any peace while I'm here!*  
  
~*~  
  
The black-haired female gasped. She felt a greater power level in the same woods as her. *I'm glad father taught me to fight and everything before he...*, she was ripped away from her thoughts as she felt the power level coming closer to her. The beauty quickly lowered her power level as low as she could.  
  
She ran behind a tree in a pathetic attempt to hide from whatever was out there. She peeked from behind a branch to spot something lavender.  
  
~*~  
  
*Hmm... I don't see anyone around, but I could've sworn that I felt a power level out here. Oh, well.*  
  
The Prince decided to begin his training and began to raise his power level. He kicked and punched at an imaginary opponent for a few hours before deciding to call it a day. He powered up a small blast and lit a few branches he had stacked up on fire. He laid down next to the fire and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good... he's asleep.", the girl whispered to herself. She had been watching him train all day and found him very interesting. *He's so handsome.*, she blushed. Her stomach was growling to be fed, but she just ignored it and laid down next to the tree and fell asleep.  
  
~*~ The next day...  
  
"WHO ARE YOU, GIRL?!"  
  
"AHHH!", the woman jumped up into a fighting stance and looked around, frantically. Her eyes were clouded from sleep and she couldn't see very well. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her eyes landed on the lavender-haired man she had been watching the day before.  
  
"Well?", Trunks asked, obviously irritated.  
  
"I'm... Pan...", she replied quietly.  
  
He noticed her tail was not wrapped neatly around her waist as most warriors of Vegetasei had theirs; instead it was dangling behind her lazily.  
  
Trunks walked around her in a circle, eyeing her suspiciously, "Why do you not bow before your Prince, girl?"  
  
"Prince? Where?", Pan asked confusedly. She tilted her head to stare at him, curiously. Her eyes drifted to something wrapped around his waist. She nearly screamed at the sight, "You have a tail just like me! Woah!"  
  
"Uh.. duh.. this is Vegetasei and all Saiyajin have tails.", he lifted an eyebrow and wondered if she had a mental problem.  
  
"Saiyajin...", she repeated quietly to herself, looking down at the ground, "So, that's what father meant when he said that I'm 1/4 Saiyajin..."  
  
"1/4?", he questioned her. He noticed her blush a little and grinned. *She's beautiful... she's different than other female Saiyajins.*  
  
"Yes, I am not from this planet. It is a long story and I don't trust you. Therefore, I'm not going to tell you anymore about myself.", she stated cockily and crossed her arms over her chest, not unlike Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I am Trunks; Prince of Vegetasei, this planet. And I'm only 1/2 Saiyajin...", his voice trailed off as if he were ashamed.  
  
They stared at each other a few more minutes before Pan broke the silence, "How old are you, Trunks? Or I mean... Prince Trunks?"  
  
He smirked down at her, "I'm seventeen and you?"  
  
"Fifteen. Do you know of some place I can seek shelter and food from?", she requested. She stared into his deep, oceanic eyes and felt herself begin to get lost in them.  
  
"Follow me.", he replied, then turned to take off into the air. He stopped and turned back to face her when he noticed she wasn't following, "Can you fly, girl?"  
  
"IT'S PAN! And yes, I can fly.", she took flight before he could even respond. He caught up to her and headed off toward the palace, Pan following closely at his side.  
  
  
  
There's seven chapters total in this fic and since it's already completed, I'll be posting a chapter every few days. Of course, I'll have to edit out the lemons... . 


	2. Chapter 2

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
"Boy, who's this?", Vegeta questioned his son suspisciously while eyeing Pan.  
  
"Father, this is Pan. She's not from this planet and she seeks shelter. May she stay in my chambers in a guest room?", Trunks smiled at Pan, silently praying his father would allow her to stay. For some reason, he really felt a need to make sure she was safe.  
  
"Hmph." came the short reply. That was enough for Trunks. He motioned for Pan to follow him. After walking for a little while in absolute silence, they reached the Prince's chambers. Trunks led her to a room at the end of the hall, "If you need anything, my room is the door second from the left." And with that, he left her to get used to her new surroundings.  
  
~*~  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
"Who is it?", Trunks questioned from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me, Pan, Tru...err, Prince Trunks.", Pan stammered. It was going to be hard getting used to calling someone Prince for there weren't Princes on her home planet.  
  
He quickly opened the door and allowed her inside. She kept her eyes on the floor the entire time, unsure of how to act around royalty. No, it wasn't that he was royalty, she could careless. It was the fact that he was kind enough to offer her somewhere to stay, and in his own chambers at that! She didn't know how to thank him properly. Just the word "Thanks" didn't seem nearly enough.  
  
"Do you need something, Pan?", he smiled down at her.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry..." She felt terribly rude for already asking for food, but her stomach wouldn't allow otherwise.  
  
"Well," he began, "Dinner is in fifteen minutes. Can your stomach give you a break until then?", he smirked and she laughed a little. She nodded her "yes" and went to leave the room.  
  
"You can stay in here until we go to dinner if you'd like.", he offered and gestured to a loveseat couch on the side of the room.  
  
She thanked him and sat down while observing his large and luxurious room. It was a blood red color all around with cushions, couches, chairs, and other furniture of the sort all around the room. There were various tapestries and paintings hanging amongst the wall. They were each battle scenes except for one, which was a boy and a girl standing across from each other, staring into each other's eyes. She wondered why it was the only one that showed an affection for anything other than war.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Trunks emerged from the bathroom, hair still slightly damp from taking a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his well-toned muscles. Pan stared in awe; she wiped her hand across her mouth just incase she was drooling. She turned away, so Trunks could dress and after he was finished, they left to the Royal Dining Room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Boy, you're late again!" Vegeta ground out as his son entered the room with Pan.  
  
"Sorry, father.", Trunks apologized, then pulled out a chair for Pan to sit down.  
  
Bra eyed Pan admiringly. "Brother," the little princess started, "Who is this girl? You like her, don't you?!" Bra giggled and Pan blushed.  
  
"Bra...", Queen Bulma warned.  
  
"Yes, mother.", Bra murmured and returned to eating her meal.  
  
Trunks figured he might as well introduce Pan since she would be staying in the palace for at least a little while. His father already knew who she was, but his mother and Bra did not. "This is Pan. She is not from this planet; she'll be staying in my quarters for however long she needs.", he smiled at Pan and she blushed, yet again.  
  
"How lovely!", Bulma exclaimed, "Pan, where are you from?"  
  
Pan looked over at Trunks as if asking for help. He nodded at her assuringly.  
  
"Well, your highness? I'm from Chikyuusei-" She would have continued, however Bulma spit her drink out and stood up from her seat.  
  
"Chikyuusei?! You're kidding!" Bulma shouted in disbelief. Vegeta glared at his mate and she quickly sat down.  
  
"Yes," Pan continued, unsure as to why that was such a huge surprise, "About a year ago, when I was fourteen, a huge business on my planet called Capsule Corporation warned us of a meteor headed towards our planet. It was big enough to leave the planet as nothing but dust, if it hit Chikyuusei. My father and grandfather knew the owners of Capsule Corporation personally, so they were able to get one spaceship from them. We had planned on leaving the planet together. Me and my family, that is. Well, anyway, the meteor came much sooner than was predicted and we had no time to prepare to leave. My father shoved me into the spaceship before the meteor hit. I begged him, my mother, and grandparents to come with me, but they said it was too late. So, I just hit a ton of a buttons and blasted off. And, here I am."  
  
When Pan was finished telling her story, she was in tears, as was Bulma. Vegeta rubbed Bulma's back, soothing her until she stopped crying. Trunks was rubbing Pan's shoulder. He didn't know why, but he felt a need to make her feel better. Once the two ladies had ceased their sobbing, little Bra spoke up, "My mommy was from Chikyuusei, too!"  
  
Pan's head shot up like a rocket and her mouth hung wide open. How bizarre, landing on some far-away planet and the Queen was from Chikyuusei?!  
  
Bulma nodded and proceeded to tell her story, "Yes, I am the daughter of the owners of Capsule Corporation. I lived there until I was eighteen, then I came here. Tell me, Pan, what is your grandfather's name?" She already had a pretty good idea judging by Pan's appearance and the fact that she had a tail.  
  
"My grandfather was a full-blood Saiyajin; his name was Goku."  
  
"Oh, my...", Bulma sobbed, "Goku. And your father must be Gohan."  
  
"Yes! I am 1/4 Saiyajin.", Pan replied, shocked, "Did you know them?"  
  
"Yes, your grandfather was one of my best friends.", Bulma said thoughtfully, still sniffling every now and then.  
  
The two Chikyuujins conversed about their home planet and their lives throughout dinner. Trunks and Bra listened with interest, as did Vegeta although he didn't show that he wanted to hear any of their conversation. After dinner, Trunks escorted Pan to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next three weeks, Pan and Trunks trained out in the woods together. They grew closer everyday; they talked for hours until they were too tired to stay awake. However, Pan was beginning to feel as if she were imposing by staying in the Royal Chambers. She had been planning on leaving for a few days, she just didn't know when she wanted to go. Also, she couldn't decide if she wanted to tell Trunks or not...  
  
"Okay, I'm going to leave tonight.", Pan assured herself sadly. She didn't really want to go because of Trunks, but she felt she had to. *I really like him, but I don't even think he likes me that way.*  
  
The raven-haired beauty finished packing what little belongings she had. It consisted of some clothing, provided by Bulma and a letter Trunks had written her one night:  
  
~Dear Pan,  
  
Meet me out in the woods by the lake tonight. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Yours, Trunks~  
  
It wasn't much, but she held it in her heart. She wiped away a single tear that had escaped from her eye and threw her bag over her shoulder. She quietly opened the bedroom door and snuck out into the hall. As she passed Trunks's room, she blew a kiss towards the closed door. She had to stop herself from going in; she wanted to say goodbye so bad. She swiftly turned away and ran off through the many mazes of halls until she reached the palace entrance. No guards questioned her because they were quite used to her and Trunks going out into the woods at night. They just figured she was going to meet him.  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks.", Pan whispered, then took off into the dark, night sky. She didn't know where she was going; she didn't want to leave the planet all together. She had grown to like it over the past few weeks, so she decided she would go to the other side of the planet away from the palace.  
  
  
  
So, Pan has left, aw. I don't honestly remember what happens in the next chapter, so I guess you guys will just have to wait to hear about it. ^_^;;; Thanks for the kind reviews in the first chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
"Mother, have you seen Pan?" Trunks asked while looking around the Throne Room.  
  
"No, dear, I haven't. Is something wrong?" Bulma asked concerned. She really liked Pan and enjoyed having another native of her planet in the palace.  
  
"No, it's just that I haven't seen her all day." the Prince continued. Bulma looked up in deep thought. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Pan either.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she's fine, Trunks." Bulma soothed Trunks, even though she had a bad feeling something was wrong. She knew Trunks could feel it, too.  
  
You don't think she ran away, do you?" Trunks suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. The thought of Pan leaving was too much for him. He knew in his heart that he was in love with her, but he didn't think she felt the same way. Before Bulma could answer, Trunks darted out of the palace and into the woods where he and Pan trained and spent most of their time together.  
  
When he reached the forest, he felt his heart break in half. He knew she was gone. The heartbroken Prince fell to his knees and pounded the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm... this forest should do fine," Pan assured herself. She felt hot tears brim around her eyes, but faught them back with the back of her hand. She shot a small ki blast onto the pile of sticks and weeds to start a fire. Pan yawned and stretched her arms out and decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow she would go into the market to buy some food. She didn't feel like hunting anytime soon and figured shopping would pass the time. Maybe Trunks wouldn't have her as a burden now that she had left. She didn't want to be in the way.  
  
~*~ A week later...  
  
"Pan," whispered Trunks, "Where are you?" He sighed and ran his hands through his dirty hair. He hadn't taken a shower or eaten since Pan had left a week ago. He searched for her, but to no avail. Anytime Bra came around him, even if to check on him only, he would shoo her away angrily. He wanted to be left alone in his sorrow. *I guess it's true what they say... you never realize how special someone is until you lose them.* He missed the midnight talks they had in the forest. He missed her sweet-smelling skin. He missed her beautiful face and voice. He missed everything about her. *It's my fault she left. I must've said something to her to hurt her feelings.* He hung his head in defeat and sighed painfully.  
  
~*~  
  
"Veggie-chan," Bulma began but was interrupted.  
  
"Woman! Don't call me that!" Vegeta spat. He saw the sorrow in her normally beautiful, blue eyes and looked at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm worried about Trunks," the Queen continued. He was avoiding everyone; if anyone were to even mention Pan around him, that is when he allowed them around him, they would've wished they were never born.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"He loves Pan, I know. He's going to die if he doesn't find her," Bulma sobbed into Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Woman, the brat's not going to die. He's a Saiyajin!" Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. Bulma sighed and drifted to sleep in the King's arms. He kissed his mate's forehead and laid her down on the bed. He left the room; that damn daughter of his was probably harrassing the guards again. He chuckled his pity for the guards and servants of the palace; they had no peace when Bra was around.  
  
~*~ A week and a half later...  
  
Trunks slipped his armor over his head and left his chambers. As he was on his way to see his parents, he bumped into a group of his 'fan club.' He groaned and turned around, trying to get away before they saw him.  
  
"Hello, your majesty!" they all yelled at, waving him over.  
  
Polla stepped out in front of the others, "Ready for some private time yet, Prince Trunks? That little bitch Pan is gone now; it's just you and me." She ran her hands over her curves, showing them off to him. He growled threateningly at how rudely she spoke of his Pan. He turned on his heel and continued on his way, not wanting to have to beat her to a pulp.  
  
Trunks quietly entered the Throne Room. Bulma ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Bra jumped up and down, begging him to train with her. Vegeta simply smirked that Saiyajin smirk. It had been two and a half weeks since he had willingly presented himself in the company of others. He had eventually began eating again, but never in the royal dining hall. He had servants deliver his meals.  
  
Trunks simply waved and took to the air once he left the palace. He had decided to go to the other side of the planet for however long he needed. He didn't want to accept the fact that Pan was gone and he hoped she was still on the planet somewhere.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next six days, Trunks went from town to town searching for Pan. Nobody seemed to know anything about her. He had just about given up hope when...  
  
"Yes, miss, that one right there," Trunks pointed to a royal blue blanket laying behind the counter. It was beginning to get cool at night and he didn't like wasting his energy to keep himself warm. He felt a familiar ki, but when he looked around, he saw no one suspicious or familiar. He shrugged the feeling off, just thinking he was hungry and his stomach was messing with his mind.  
  
The lady handed him the blanket and whisked him away. He went to leave, but not without leaving her enough coins to pay for the blanket first. As he turned around to leave, he ran smack into someone who was wrapped in black cloth, covering his/her face, revealing only deep, black eyes. The eyes reminded him so much of... he shook the thought away. He helped the being up and apologized thoroughly.  
  
He noticed the person was staring at him intensely as a tear fell from one of the almost-covered eyes. Trunks watched curiously as the person slowly began to remove the cloth from their face. Once done, the Prince thought he was in a dream. There, right before his very eyes, was the woman he had been looking for. That beautiful face he so longed to see. "Pan," he whispered.  
  
She felt his sorrow through that one simple word, her name. She felt the same hurt he did and wished it would all go away. Trunks absently brushed a strand of hair from Pan's face. She stroked his cheek, then passionately kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, but quickly returned it. The world seemed to fade as they held the kiss, only feeling each other.  
  
  
  
There. How sweet. *vomit* I'm in a bad mood, as if it isn't obvious... . Anyhoo, hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took a week to get out when it was already pre-written from a few years ago. ^^; Guess I just got busy. The next will probably be out a lot quicker. Just the matter of copy and paste, yeah, baby! :P 


	4. Chapter 4

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
  
  
"Pan, why did you leave?!" Trunks scolded her, yet in a caring, compassionate way.  
  
Pan looked away trying to hide the tears building up in her eyes again. Trunks gently turned her head to face him and repeated his question, "Pan. Why? Why did you leave?"  
  
"Because I.. I..", she was stuttering and at a loss of how to explain her feelings. She cleared her throat and regained her composure.  
  
"Trunks," she had stopped calling him Prince Trunks after the first few days since they were so close, "I wish not to be a burden or in your way, therefore I left, so you could continue with your life." Her words were harsh and shocked the Prince.  
  
"You are not a burden, Pan!" he carressed her face with his hand, softly. They were attracting a few spectators, but neither cared. Some girls recognized the 'purple-haired guy' as the Prince and were glaring at Pan in jealousy. Pan glanced at them briefly.  
  
"She's with the Prince!" she heard a by-stander whisper. She looked back at Trunks.  
  
"I.. I.. love you, Trunks..", her voice was barely audible, even by Saiyajin ears.  
  
"And I, you," he smiled that perfect smile at her and held her close to him. Pan just coudn't hold back anymore, fresh tears spilled out of her eyes and onto Trunks's shoulder. He rubbed her back as sobs racked her body. After a few moments, she looked up and barely managed a smile, then they both turned and took flight to head back to the other side of the planet where the palace was. With his newly obtained blanket in one hand, Trunks rubbed Pan's hand with his other while their eyes communicated knowingly.  
  
As they finally reached the palace a few hours later, Trunks entered the palace with the brightest smile anyone present had seen him wearing in weeks; Pan's smile just as big now. Trunks burst into the Throne Room to inform his parents of him finding Pan. As he entered, Bra jumped up and swung her tiny arms around his broad neck, "I missed you, brother!" He smirked and set her down and turned his attention to his mother, who was now running up to him. She began inspecting him for any bruises, cuts, etc. He, afterall, had been gone a week, Heaven forbid! She even hated when he was roughed up from training.  
  
"Trunks, dear! Oh, my goodness! Pan!" Bulma alternated between hugging each of them.  
  
"Hello, your highness," Pan greeted, kindly.  
  
Bulma giggled like a school-girl, "Oh, Pan-chan, you can just call me Bulma!"  
  
"VEGETA, YOU BAKA! GET DOWN HERE AND GREET YOUR SON!" Bulma's screeching pierced everyone present's ears. Vegeta grumbled and made his way down the red carpet.  
  
He stopped in front of Trunks with his arms crossed over his chest, little Bra hanging on his leg, "Hey, brat," Trunks simply smirked; he knew his father meant no harm by calling him "brat."  
  
Vegeta turned his gaze to Pan; he nodded at her. She smiled back, then bent down to hug Bra.  
  
"Panny," Bra began, "Why did you leave? My brother! He stayed in his room for two and half weeks! And know what else? He didn't come out! Nope!"  
  
Pan giggled a little and Trunks's face was cherry-red. Trunks nodded his head towards the door and him and Pan left to go to their chambers. Trunks decided to go with Pan to hers since he wanted to talk with her more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes! And then, I kicked his ass so bad, he ran off like a scared baby!" Pan finished.  
  
Pan and Trunks had been talking for a few hours and it was getting late.  
  
"Well, I think I should be getting back to my own chambers," Trunks regrettedly announced. He wanted to stay with her so bad.  
  
"Yes, it is late," Pan sighed, really wanting him to stay with her.  
  
"Yes..", Trunks repeated. He leaned in towards her and brushed his lips softly against hers. Pan pressed her lips harder against his and dipped her tongue in his mouth, tasting his sweetness. He carressed her cheek with his thumb as they continued exploring each other's mouths. The Prince lifted Pan's shirt over her head, then removed his armor. She slowly removed his spandex shirt and massaged his perfect muscles. He wasn't overly-buff, but he definitely wasn't scrawny either. He was just right for her tastes. Trunks unbuckled her bra clasp and slid it over her shoulders. He nipped and kissed at each of her breasts, being rewarded with quiet moans from his love. She tugged at his pants until she finally got them off, then removed her own. He kissed her inner thighs and slid her underwear off.  
  
"Trunks, I'm a..."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
She was somewhat shocked, but relieved that he, too, had never had sex. She smiled and invited him to her.  
  
  
  
And there, and there, and there! There are two more chapters left for this fic! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan and Trunks walked hand-in-hand into the Royal Dining Room. They knew they were late for breakfast because the King stood up and scolded Trunks, "Boy! Is there any meal you aren't late for?!"  
  
"Sorry, your majesty. It was my fault; I uh... kept him busy," Pan spoke on Trunks's behalf. Since it was Pan's "fault," Bulma shot Vegeta a threatening look. It was obvious Bulma favored the pretty teenager. The King growled and sat back down.  
  
Bra was already busy munching down her meal when Trunks decided to announce THE news. "Father," he hesitantly started. "I... uh..." Pan knew what he was about to say and was scared to death as to how the King and Queen would react.  
  
"Out with it!" Vegeta was growing impatient. Bulma rubbed her mate's hand soothingly until he regained his calm. Trunks pulled Pan's shirt off of her right shoulder just enough to reveal the bite wound which was already just a scar. Vegeta's eyes went wider than thought possible. Queen Bulma smirked, she knew this was going to happen sometime.  
  
"Pan is my mate, father.", Trunks declared all of what they believed to be true. Bra was even more confused, "Papa, what's a mate?" Vegeta just stared with his eyes still wide, and his mouth hanging open.  
  
"No wonder you guys were late! You must be tired from last night still!", Bulma was giddy with joy, clapping her hands and shrieking.  
  
"Mother!" Trunks and Pan blushed.  
  
The constant tugging on Vegeta's arm by his daughter brought him back to reality. He growled and shook his fist in the air, "She's not even full Saiyajin!"  
  
"Neither am I, you baka!" Bulma swatted Vegeta on the back of the head; he didn't flinch. He had to admit Bulma had a point. "Kuso! Fine! I give you my permission to be mated! Whenever you are ready..." Pan and Trunks's smiles beamed. Bulma hugged them both, congratulating them. Bra was still contemplating what was going on.  
  
"PAPA!" she screamed, then started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry! You're a Saiyajin!" Vegeta yelled. This only made her cry harder and louder.  
  
"Princess, don't cry," he soothed. Bra always made him swallow his pride, much in the same way Bulma did. He picked her up and carried her to the table. He set her down and proceeded to explain what Trunks and Pan were now and what a mate actually was.  
  
~*~ Six months later...  
  
"Happy 7th birthday, little sis!" Trunks ruffled Bra's hair and kissed her cheek. Pan and Trunks gave the birthday girl her present from them. She opened it and squealed with joy; it was a beautiful dress which would be suitable to wear at a ball. There were many balls held at the palace and now the Princess couldn't wait for the next one.  
  
Trunks and Pan had decided to hold off on the mating ceremony for awhile. It wasn't like they needed to rush anyway. Bulma hugged her little girl and gave Bra a present from her and Vegeta. It was a splendid necklace with a rare gem which you could only find in one mountain on the far reaches of the planet. The blue-haired, seven year old hugged her mother then ran up and hugged her father. He "hmph'd" in response. It had been seventeen years ago, when Trunks was born, Bulma had talked him into this Chikyuusei custom of celebrating birth dates. Nobody on Vegetasei celebrated their birth dates, but oh well, it made the rest of his family happy, so he was happy, too.  
  
~*~  
  
The King, Queen and Prince had traveled to the other side of the planet to do business. They had left Bra with Pan to be 'babysat.' Bra had gotten a lot more mature and could pretty much take care of herself, but it was always best to have an adult around when Bra was on the loose.  
  
"Pan! I'm going to watch the I.M. in my room!" (I.M. stands for Image Moderator; I made it up and it's like a TV)  
  
"Ok, Bra!", Pan yelled back.  
  
Bra ran to her chambers and slid her identification card in the slit. She ran in and pounced on her bed, picking up the 'remote' for the I.M.  
  
Pan walked outside an sat down under a tree to gather her thoughts. No one ever went around this area, for it was for royalty only, so she knew she wouldn't be bothered. *I wonder what Trunks is doing right now.* She closed her eyes and let her mind wander from one subject to the next. She enjoyed the peaceful quiet; Bra hardly ever stopped talking and running around. She smiled a little; Bra was such a sweet girl and strong to boot. Pan suddenly felt five kis approaching her.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls, but you aren't allowed to be here," Pan told the five women who were walking towards her.  
  
"That's okay. We won't be here for long," Polla responded.  
  
"Do you need something?" Pan asked politely. She noticed they were all glaring at her, but shrugged it off.  
  
"You can't have Trunks." It was simple, but it sent shivers up Pan's spine.  
  
The five Saiyajin girls got into a fighting stance. Pan followed suit since it was obvious they wanted to fight her. She knew she was outnumbered, but didn't see any way out of fighting them. She just hoped she could knock a few of them down, then maybe the rest would back off. Pan was quite used to girls scowling and glaring at her now.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," said Pan.  
  
Polla flew at Pan at a high speed. The two began exchanging blows, neither landing any on the other. Almost out of nowhere, Polla appeared behind Pan and knocked her to the ground. Pan moaned slightly in pain and jumped back up and flew at Polla. The other four girls were standing on the side watching their 'leader.' Pan began to gain the upper hand on Polla and the other Saiya-jins noticed this. Two of them joined in the fight; it was now three against one. Pan was starting to get tired and a girl punched her across the jaw, breaking it. She plumetted to the ground and lay there in a heap.  
  
~*~  
  
"Panny!"  
  
Bra felt Pan's power level begin to drop dramatically and ran through the palace halls towards where her ki was coming from.  
  
"Please be okay," she whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
She reached the garden where Pan was and stood off in the shadows as to not be noticed by the five girls and Pan. Bra recognized one of them as Polla, a Saiyajin desperate for Trunks. She had been for God knows how long. Pan was being beaten pretty badly and Bra couldn't take it anymore; her power level slowly began to rise to be noticable. The three Saiyajin girls standing on the side turned around to see who's power level they felt rising.  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't Princess Bra." Their words were dripping with sarcasm and this only made Bra angrier. Her power level was still rising and was starting to make the three girls worry a little. Just a little. Polla, the Saiyajin helping her, and Pan hadn't noticed Bra yet.  
  
"Don't hurt Panny anymore," Bra warned, quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chapter will be the last! I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By this time, Pan, Polla and the two other girls had noticed Bra because of her rising ki. They were all staring at her in wonder while the three girls on the ground tormented the child princess.  
  
"Pan sucks!"  
  
"She'll never beat Polla!"  
  
"She doesn't deserve Trunks!"  
  
Pan looked to the side of her; she felt Trunks' ki coming near. She also felt Vegeta's. She silently cursed and returned her attention to Bra. The little princess had her hands clenched in fists and was breathing heavily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Father, I sense Bra's ki rising and something's wrong with Pan," Trunks commented fearsomely.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, but simply started jogging in the direction of his daughter's ki. He, too, knew something was amiss. Bulma and Trunks followed him quickly. *I hope my baby's okay!* Bulma worried to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Polla was getting bored watching Bra and began to fight with Pan again. Pan wasn't prepared as Polla knocked her to the ground. This really upset Bra; her ki skyrocketted and was still rising. Vegeta picked up Bulma and began flying towards Bra, Trunks following.  
  
"I've never felt her ki this high before!" Trunks swallowed a lump in his throat as they neared the area where Bra was. Trunks began panicking; Pan's ki was very, very low. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Polla smirked at the blue-haired child and sent a blast onto Pan, knocking her unconscious. Bra ran up to Pan and a tear fell from her eye. Pan was like a sister to her. By this time, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks had reached the scene. Bulma went to grab Bra, but Vegeta pulled her back.  
  
"Panny!" Bra screamed and threw her arms in the air. A bright, golden light engulfed the garden. Vegeta gasped and Trunks stepped back. When the light dimmed, there stood the Princess. She had long, golden hair, down to her lower back, and teal eyes. Bra had joined in her father and brother's glory as she was now a Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Oh my, Kami!" Bulma crouched behind Vegeta who had his mouth hanging wide open. Trunks's eyes were wide and his mouth was also hanging open.  
  
"Bra? A... Super Saiyajin?" Trunks inquired, disbelieving. Vegeta was knocked out of his stupor as Bra blasted one of the girls on the ground as if she were nothing.  
  
"Don't ever talk about Panny that way again." She spoke with hatred and murderous intentions. She had never killed anyone before; badly beaten them, yes. But killed them? No. She didn't care now though. They would pay for hurting her sister-like friend.  
  
Pan was still unconscious as Bra flew at the two girls left on the ground. She took them both head on, throwing punch for punch and kick for kick. She quickly disposed of them, as well. She turned her attention to the sky where the other two 'followers' of Polla had flown off, most likely in fear for their lives. Bra glared at Polla, venomously. Polla gracefully floated down in front of the seven year old Super Saiyajin. Pan was beginning to gain consciousness; Trunks rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. He was too shocked by his sister's ascendence to move before then. Polla growled at the scene Trunks was displaying towards Pan.  
  
"Bra-chan..." whispered Pan. Her sight was blurred but she could very easily tell that Bra was now a Super Saiyajin.  
  
Bra began to circle Polla, challengingly. Vegeta and Bulma stood off to the side, knowing very well Polla didn't stand a chance. In the blink of an eye, Bra appeared behind Polla and kicked her into a nearby wall. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked not unlike her father, waiting for Polla to stumble out of the rubble. Sure enough, Polla crawled out, coughing on her own blood. Bra calmly walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair. Polla cried out in agony as she recieved a punch, breaking her nose.  
  
"BRA! Don't kill her!" Bulma yelled, pleading with her daughter. The princess looked down at Polla, who was half-conscious, and dropped her. Polla saw this as a one-time opportunity and took off into the sky. Bra glared at her from below until she was nothing more than a spec. Soon, the little princess began to cough haphazardly. Bulma ran up to her daughter and caught her just as Bra collapsed out of SSJ state.  
  
~*~ The next day...  
  
"Panny?" Bra asked, wearily. When her eyes focused, she was staring into the faces of Vegeta, a very worried Bulma, Trunks and Pan. Pan had a bandage around her arm and a cut across her cheek.  
  
"Bra-chan," Pan started, "You saved my life!" She giggled a little and hugged Princess Bra.  
  
"Good work, sis," Trunks playfully punched her in the arm and recieved a good scolding from his mother.  
  
Vegeta leaned down towards Bra's ear and whispered, "I'm proud of you, princess."  
  
~*~ A few days later...  
  
Trunks had been going over in his head how to ask Pan to be mated to him officially. Pan walked up behind him and embraced him, "Whatcha thinkin' about, handsome?" He smirked and turned to face her.  
  
He took a deep breath and asked very quickly, "Pan-will-you-be-mated-to-me-officially-in-two-days?"  
  
She laughed and said her reply in the same fast tone Trunks had used, "Yes-I-will-Trunks!" Trunks let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and sighed, relieved. He smiled and pulled her in for a loving kiss.  
  
"Just have to tell my parents now!" Trunks and Pan walked off in the direction of the Training Arena to tell Vegeta first. When they finally reached a tall, metal door, they pushed it open to reveal Vegeta training Bra and some of the guards training, also.  
  
"Papa! You're being too easy on me! Can I go Super Saiyajin?"  
  
Many of the guards training turned to stare at who asked "Can I go Super Saiyajin?" They all stared in disbelief at the Princess. Vegeta growled at his daughter for blurting out she was a Super Saiyajin, but figured it was too late to do anything. He nodded his approval and Bra began to raise her power level to transform. She let out a battle cry, followed by Vegeta. The two SSJ's flew at each other and began battling once again. They were too fast for any others in the room to dream of being able to see their movements, so the guards just returned to their training, as well.  
  
Bra noticed her brother out of the corner of her eye, "Trunks-chan! Turn Super Saiyajin and join in!" Trunks shook his head and motioned for Vegeta to come down. The King floated down and walked towards Pan and Trunks.  
  
"What is it, brat?" Vegeta glanced at Pan who was rubbing her hand as if she were.. nervous?  
  
"Father, Pan and I wish to be mated officially the day after tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Pan again and smirked. *What is he smirking about?* Pan wondered.  
  
"Girl," Vegeta chuckled, "I can smell your fear. I already know you are mated, so there's no need to be nervous."  
  
Trunks laughed, making Pan blush a little. Vegeta turned his attention back to his son, "I'll schedule the ceremony to be held in two days." He turned and flew back up to continue sparring with Bra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I did it again. I keep thinking that the fic is shorter/longer than it really is. I thought this was the last chapter, but it's not. The next chapter will DEFINITELY be the last though! ^_^; I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far. 


	7. Chapter 7

Meant For Each Other  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it. ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Trunks, dear!" Bulma half-sobbed, half-shouted while hugging an embarrassed Pan at the same time, "I'm so happy you two decided to be mated!"  
  
Vegeta walked up behind Bulma, who was now wailing loudly, and rubbed her arms. "Woman, you're going to scare the brats."  
  
"Veggie, this is so wonderful!" she yelled in his ears, much to the dismay of his sensitive hearing. She suddenly perked up with a huge smile beaming from her delicate features. She started counting to herself quietly. "There's so much to be done!" And with that, she left to find some servants to help her prepare for the Mating Ceremony.  
  
~*~ Two days later...  
  
"Miss Pan!" a servant called into the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Hm?" she called back.  
  
"We need to dress you, m'lady!"  
  
Pan exited the bathroom rather irritated, yet excited at the same time. Today was the day her dream would come true. She would be mated with her true love, Trunks. She glanced at the formal dress laying out on the bed. It was gorgeous; she remembered Bulma describing the traditional dress the females wore at their mating ceremony. Of course, only the royals had ceremonies. *Wow, the dress is beautiful!* It was white and went down to her ankles with a slit up the left side of the leg. It had sheer, long sleeves and had a tint of glitter over the fabric.  
  
"M'lady!" the servant desperately tried to get the princess-to-be's attention.  
  
"Oh, right." Pan quickly slipped the dress on. The servant applied her make-up and curled her hair afterwards.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh! I can do it myself, mother!" Trunks swatted Bulma's hands away. She was trying to brush his hair as if he were a three-year-old while chattering about her future grandkids.  
  
"Trunks," she suddenly got very serious, "Tomorrow, you will have to fight your father for the throne..." She choked back a sob and decided not to continue considering Trunks already knew what would have to be done. He would have to kill his father. Trunks shuddered and smiled assuringly at his mother, then left to get his bride for the ceremony.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone present in the Ceremony Hall turned to stare as the Prince and his mate walked in, arm-in-arm. Bulma was weeping and Vegeta was scolding her for being so weak. Bra was sitting on the ground in front of the King's and Queen's thrones, eyes wide with interest. Prince Trunks and Pan bowed respectfully in front of the thrones before making their way up the the alter. The priest-type man stared at them for a moment once they reached the alter. He raised hands and began to speak.  
  
"To join these two!"  
  
Everyone in the room, excluding the royalty, cheered and yelled.  
  
The priest turned back to Trunks and Pan, "Prince Trunks, will you keep Pan as your lifemate?"  
  
"I will," Trunks replied as he nodded. Pan smiled at him.  
  
"Pan," the priest began, "Will you keep Prince Trunks as your lifemate?"  
  
"I will!" Pan exclaimed. A few of the Saiyajin in the crowd chuckled at her outburst.  
  
The priest threw his hands in the air and yelled, "IT IS DONE!" Pan and Trunks turned around to face a roaring crowd. Trunks pinched Pan's ass and she startledly jumped into his arms. He smirked and led her out of the room.  
  
Trunks raced through the corridors towards his and Pan's chambers. Once he finally reached them, he hastily slid his ID card in and darted into the bedchambers. He gently laid Pan down on the bed and carefully removed the dress as not to rip it. He then removed his armor and spandex clothing. Pan reached up to kiss her lover passionately. Trunks positioned himself over her and entered her.  
  
~*~ A few hours later...  
  
"I love you, Trunks-chan," Pan whispered, sleepily.  
  
"I love you, too, Pan-chan," Trunks smiled down at his mate and drifted to sleep, Pan snuggling against the warmth of his chest.  
  
Early the next morning, Trunks awoke with a stern knowledge of what he must do today. He loved his father and did not want to kill him. He knew his mother and sister couldn't bear it either. He sighed and loosened his hold on Pan, causing her to awaken.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in bed.  
  
"I have to prepare to battle my father, so I can take the throne."  
  
Pan gasped. She hadn't realized Trunks would have to fight his father to become King. Trunks smiled down at her and advanced towards the bathroom to put his armor on. Pan got out of bed, as well, and changed into a royal blue halter top and some old blue jeans, provided by Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta, you and Trunks can't fight! One of you will die!" Bulma pleaded with her husband, tugging on his arm like a child.  
  
"Woman, it has to be this way." He shook her off of him and turned to exit his and Bulma's chambers. Vegeta was about to leave when he heard Bulma crying. He sighed, defeated, and turned around to comfort her. He held her in a warm embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder. Once her crying had ceased, he held her hand as they walked out of their chambers.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma met up with Trunks, Pan, and Bra once they reached the Throne Room. Pan bowed respectfully and Bra ran up and jumped on her father, "Hi, papa!" Vegeta smirked and set her down, his face becoming hard and serious.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"I know, father. I know." Trunks looked downward and gently squeezed Pan's hand.  
  
The day went on normally... or as normal as things could get considering the battle that was going to take place later on that night. Vegeta. Or Trunks. One would die, one would live.  
  
As night drew around, the tension was slowly rising in the royal palace. Bulma had tucked little Bra into bed. Vegeta had wanted her to be there, but Bulma would not have her seven-year-old daughter watching her family beat each other to death. No way, no how.  
  
"No, woman. You can't stop the inevitable. This has to happen," Vegeta told his wife for at least the one-hundredth time that day. Bulma sighed sadly and sat down on her throne. The Queen's throne had been moved outside where the fight would be held. Just about every Saiyajin who was present on the planet and not away on a mission was gathered in a very large circle, big enough for Trunks and Vegeta to fight in. Trunks was standing off to the side with Pan who was fighting back her tears. Trunks felt a familiar ki he didn't think he'd ever feel again. He turned around and glared at the person behind him.  
  
"Polla, I am warning you..."  
  
"Your highness, Princess Pan," Polla greeted and bowed. Pan nodded nervously and glanced at Trunks with a 'what-the-hell-is-she-doing-here' look.  
  
"I am here to congratulate you on your recent mating," Polla still had her head bowed; her words were true of apologies, happiness for Pan and Trunks and other things which were unrecognizable.  
  
"Thank you, Polla. You are most welcome in the palace still, I hope you know," Pan replied politely. Polla's eyes beamed with happiness and nodded. She turned away, glancing at Bra briefly, before heading to stand with the rest of the crowd. Trunks smiled his approval. Pan was really something else; so forgiving and kind, but so naughty when she wanted to be.  
  
"SAIYAJIN WARRIORS OF VEGETASEI!" Vegeta's voice brought Trunks back to reality. "LET THE BATTLE FOR THE THRONE BEGIN!" Cheers and screams were heard throughout the palace grounds as Trunks pryed Pan off of him to join his father in the middle of the circle. Trunks bowed respectfully and took a fighting stance, Vegeta following suit.  
  
Trunks powered up to Super Saiyajin. Vegeta smirked and let out a battle cry, transforming into Super Saiyajin mode, as well. The spectators stared in awe, even those who were aware of the ability the royal family held. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks, kicking him in the back. Trunks was sent sprawling into the ground. He quickly jumped back to his feet and flew at his father, punching him square across the jaw. Vegeta grunted and sent a ki blast towards Trunks; the Prince threw his hands up and batted the blast away. The battle continued for another half an hour, Trunks with the upperhand.  
  
Vegeta was laying on the ground almost unconscious. Trunks was about to send the final blow to his father when he heard his mother crying. He turned around to stare at her. Bulma had her hands over her face trying to hide her tears. Trunks turned his gaze over to Pan who was seemingly upset, as well. He knew Bra must feel her father's ki fading fast and thought about how she must feel. Trunks let the ki blast forming in his hand disintegrate and turned around to face the crowd. He took a deep breath and decided he had better speak up then before his courage faded away.  
  
"SAIYAJIN WARRIORS AND NOBILITY! I, Prince Trunks of Vegetasei, hereby declare that his supreme highness, King Vegeta, shall become my mentor and right-hand advisor from this day forward!"  
  
Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the grounds as everyone let Prince Trunks's words sink in. Vegeta had managed to stand up and was about to protest to his son's decision when Bulma came running over and pounced on Vegeta, knocking him to the ground. She kissed him all over getting a groan of pain from her mate. Trunks chuckled, but was soon tackled by Pan who gave him the same treatment Vegeta had received. The warrior spectators laughed and whispered amongst themselves. Bra had been watching out the window most of the fight and flew outside in happiness to join her family. Vegeta and Trunks had regained their composure by now. The princess ran up and grabbed onto her father's leg, smiling happily. Vegeta smiled and removed her from him and she ran over to her mother.  
  
Vegeta motioned for an elite-class warrior to bring forth the King's crown. Vegeta lifted it gracefully out of the warrior's hands and ordered Trunks to get on one knee. Trunks did so and his father began to speak, "My son, Prince Trunks of Vegetasei, I hereby declare you the King of the Saiyajin and of Vegetasei. Do you agree to be a fair and just King and ruler?"  
  
"I do," Trunks replied confidently. Vegeta nodded and placed the crown upon Trunks's head. Everyone screamed their approval and applause. Trunks reached for Pan's hand, "I introduce your new Queen!" All Saiyajin, save Bra and Vegeta, got down on their knee and placed their right hand in a fist over their heart, signaling their loyalty.  
  
And so, a new era began on Vegetasei. Trunks and Pan, Vegeta and Bulma, and of course Bra! living happily.. sometimes.. ever after.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sayonara to this fic! It is done, complete, ended, so forth and so on. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for the supportive reviews. :) 


End file.
